If Only
by Chichi4goku
Summary: Based on the movie, “If Only”. Shortly after a painful fight with her husband,Goku, Chichi dies in a terrible accident. Miraculously, Goku gets an opportunity to live the fatal day all over again and possibly prevent her death.


Summary: Based on the movie, "If Only". Shortly after a painful fight with her husband,Goku, Chichi dies in a terrible accident. Miraculously, Goku gets an opportunity to live the fatal day all over again and possibly prevent her death.

* * *

Morning had come right away in the Son Household and everything seemed to be perfect as The Newly wedded couple slept into their new lovely Home. It had been officially a week since they got married, and Chichi had finally got her wish, and that is to be with Goku.

'Everything is now perfect, just what I hoped for' Thought Chichi as she yawned and stretched, obviously tired from what the couple did last night.

'Last Night…' Chichi smiled and looked over to her husband who is still sleeping peacefully, his back facing her. She leaned over so that she could reach his sleeping form.

When she had reached him, she held him close and just looked at him lovingly; After a couple of minutes, Goku had woken up and smiled at her.

" I'm really gonna miss you, you know that?" Chichi said, not taking her eyes away from his and still holding his body close to hers.

"Ah Chi, it's just going to be for a couple of weeks," Goku moaned and slumped back to his pillow. He didn't want to leave his wife alone, but they both know it's for the best. Besides what coud go wrong? It's just going to be for a couple of weeks right? And IT IS for the best! If he would not train, something bad is going to happen to his friends, or worst, to his wife, and he could not imagine living a life without her.

"Which is gonna seem like an Eternity, Right?" Chichi said

"An eternity, yes. But," Goku stopped and turned to face her " But, I Promise that I would do my best to contact you, Chi. Although, you could also promise me one thing."

He leaned over to her face and let his nose touch hers.

"And what exactly is that?"

"Promise me that you would never ever get romantically involve with other crazy men out there while im gone!" They both laughed at his statement.

"Yeah, I won't, I promise. Besides, there's only one crazy man that I would want to be with, and that my dear, is you!" she laughed as Goku tackled her to the bed and tickled her sides.

" Yeah, I'm like your crazy husband, and I wont let anybody hurt you." And in a flash, Goku kissed her passionately, which in response, she kissed him with even passion.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Goku took a quick look at the clock and quickly broke the kiss.

" Oh crap!"

"What is it?" Chichi asked, quite upset that their make out session has just ended.

" I have to get dressed! Master Roshi and the others are waiting for me." Goku said in a rush as he got out of the bed rather quickly.

"You can't just ignore your half naked wife, give me two seconds!" Chichi smiled as she got out of the bed as well and grab his hands and threw him back to bed.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled in frustration.

"Just sit right there and don't move your cute Japanese butt." Chichi winked and went to their closet.

**_A/N: which by the way you could see someone's shadow when somebody's inside the closet, you get my drift? If not… then yeah.. I can't describe it!! Lol!_**

"Don't tell me there's a gift." Goku moaned as he got up from the bed yet once again and looked at their closet where he could see his wife's shadow.

"There's a gift!" She replied excitedly.

"There's a gift," He paused and decided to sneak up to his wife, who he could obviously see that she was now changing. " Makes me feel very…Guilty."

Chichi opened the closet and looked at him, smiling. "That is generally the idea." Then, she closed the closet once again to continue changing.

" I have a present too," Goku said as headed to their bed, "But I'll give it to you later because it's a surprise."

"Great! I love surprises." Chichi opened the closet and revealed herself. She was only wearing an oversized Jacket that looked quite expensive.

"Wow! It's perfect." Goku smiled at her, admiring her sexiness.

" I know! And it only cost me $20, also,it does come with these," Chichi opened the jacket to reveal her perfectly shaped body which she wore a cute bra and a panty.

"Nice outfit." He nodded in approval. "Silk?" Chichi tilted her head in disappointment, how come he noticed her outfit but not her body? But before she could do anything, Goku had once again tackled her to the bed, and kissed her passionately, chichi smiled in the kiss, and kissed back wildly. At what seemed like forever, Goku broke the kiss and looked at the clock.

"What?!" Chichi sighed, annoyed by the fact that Goku broke the kiss.

" I have to get ready," Goku sighed and looked at her " You know how important this training is, Chi."

"Goku…" Chichi whispered and took of the oversized jacket so that she was only wearing her bra and panty.

"Chichi?" Goku took the Jacket and had put the clothing back to Chichi's body.

"Please, Chi! Have mercy." He said and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"You know I had been thinking," Chichi followed him "after you're training we could just set back and relax, and…"

"And?" Goku turned on the shower and looked at her

"And maybe we could go to Fry-pan Mountain."

"But chi-"

" I really want you to go the my father's wedding with me. You could meet everyone." Chichi said and looked at Goku as if looking for a sign that he would go with her, but to her dismay, He gave her a sign that was quite the opposite of what she was hoping to see.

"You're not coming?"

" I tried to free my schedule of training up, but chi, I can't come, I'm sorry." He looked at her sadly, feeling somewhat guilty but before he could say more, she had put her finger to his lips and looked away sadly.

"It's okay." She said and walked back to their bedroom. Goku felt really guilty now and banged his head to the wall, but rather slowly. He then decided to follow her to their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, now that was a rather long chapter… omg. So I decided to stop at this area.

Um, so guys? How's the story? Liked it so far? I know, I know, im not that talented

At writing fics, but yeah, this is the best that I can do.

Please do review everyone, tell me your opinions, ideas, suggestions. Thanks!! I'll

Continue as soon as I get enough reviews! God bless everyone.


End file.
